1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a display device with improved light extraction efficiency and a process of forming a blue-light transmission layer.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display (LCD) device is a type of flat panel displays (FPDs) that have recently found wide applications. An LCD device includes two substrates including electrodes formed thereon and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the two substrates. When a voltage is applied to two electrodes, liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer are rearranged to adjust an amount of transmitted light.
The LCD device may use a color filter including a fluorescent substance, for example, a phosphor, in lieu of a conventional color filter, to represent a color. The LCD device using a color filter including a fluorescent substance may provide an improved viewing angle and color reproduction.
Quantum dots may be utilized as the fluorescent substance included in a color filter. For example, a quantum dot absorbs blue light, converts a blue color of the blue light to a red or green color, and emits the converted light in all directions. Thus, among the light emitted from the quantum dot, the light emitted toward an opposite direction from a direction of a display surface may be dissipated. Accordingly, a blue-light transmission layer, which is a kind of band pass filters, is disposed below the color filter to reflect light upwards and convert the blue color to a red or green color. Thus, the blue-light transmission layer enhances light extraction efficiency. However, when the blue-light transmission layer is disposed on the color filter, the color filter may deteriorate and light conversion efficiency of the quantum dot may be diminished because the blue-light transmission layer is deposited at a high temperature of 200 degrees or higher.
It is to be understood that this background of the present disclosure is intended to provide useful information for understanding the relevant art and as such disclosed herein, the background section may include ideas, concepts or recognitions that were not a part of information that was known or appreciated by those skilled in the pertinent art prior to a corresponding effective filing date of the present disclosure.